3 siblings who were orphaned then put in a foster
by Maylyn
Summary: These 3 siblings 2 boys and 1 girl had been orphaned then adoppted


Hey witwicky have you seen my brother, I ask. No, says Sam why. Ok, Isay. Uh my sister just disappeared, says Lennox. Hey lennox I'm right here, giving Lennox a shout. Where?asks Lennox. Over here, I say. Oh, you scared the shit out of me. you could have been hurt or worse killed. if you hadn't got my attentoin, i would have ended up putting up missing posters with your picture on them, says Lennox in a mad yet steady voice. I'm sorry lennox I was looking for you, I say in a sobbing voice. (Lennox's expresion changes from a mad expresion to a sorry expresion). Maylyn, wait…good god, says Lennox jumpping to his feet

USAF Master Sgt. Epps: Right! BRING IT!

USAF Master Sgt. Epps: [_radioing to a lone F-22 flying overhead_] Raptor, Raptor do you copy? We have your visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction. ]

Ironhide: It's Starscream!

USAF Master Sgt. Epps: Please tell me you copy...

Ironhide: Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee...!

Captain Lennox: No, no, no, no... MOVE!

Ironhide: Back up! Back up!

Captain Lennox: RETREAT! FALL BACK!

Ironhide: INCOMING!

Captain Lennox: What the hell was that?

USAF Master Sgt. Epps: What are you talking about?

Captain Lennox: What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!

USAF Master Sgt. Epps: F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings! That's alien...that ain't friendly!

Captain Lennox: So why Earth?

Sam Witwicky: It's the All Spark.

Keller: All Spark? What is that?

Sam Witwicky: Well, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE-1 here, aka MEGATRON...

Sam Witwicky: That's what they call HIM...who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the cube to TRANSFORM HUMAN technology to take over the universe. That's their plan.

Captain Lennox: Sam! Where's the Cube?

Sam Witwicky: Right there.

Captain Lennox: Okay. Epps, get those Black Hawks here!

Captain Lennox: That building. Okay.

Sam Witwicky: What?

Captain Lennox: All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare.

Captain Lennox: Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare.

Sam Witwicky: No.

Captain Lennox: Signal the chopper and set the flare.

Sam Witwicky: No, no. I can't do this!

Captain Lennox: Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die.

maylyn Lennox: lennox

Captain Lennox: not now

maylyn Lennox: lennox

Captain Lennox: not now

maylyn Lennox: lennox

[MAYLYN bleading from ribs]

Captain Lennox: what…OH shit

Captain Lennox: NO MAYLYN, HEY Witwicky GRAB THE FIRST PLEASE

Sam Witwicky: SURE

Captain Lennox: HEY, HEY, HEY MAYLYN,

Captain Lennox: You got to go. You got to go.

Mikaela: No, I'm not leaving.

Captain Lennox: You need to go. Go.

Mikaela: No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?

USAF Master Sgt. Epps: Army Black Hawk requested. Immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare.

Ironhide: Sam, we will protect you.

Sam Witwicky: Okay.

Bumblebee: "Message from Starfleet, Captain... Let's get to it!"

Captain Lennox: He's right. If we stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're going to sneak that Cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city.

Keller: Good, right!

Captain Lennox: But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force.

Keller: This place must have some sort of radio link.

Agent Simmons: Yes!

Keller: Shortwave, CV...

Agent Simmons: Right, yes!

Captain Lennox: Sir, you're going to have to find some way to get word out to them... Let's move!

Captain Lennox: Yeah, this isn't going well!

USAF Staff Sergent: SIR THAT tank thing's getting back up.

Captain Lennox: These things just don't die!

Captain Lennox: Oh, we're so dead.

Captain Lennox: I need a credit card! Epps, where's your wallet?

USAF Tech Sergeant Epps: Pocket!

Captain Lennox: Which pocket?

USAF Tech Sergeant Epps: MY BACK POCKET!

Captain Lennox: You got like ten back pockets!  
CHEEK!

USAF Tech Sergeant Epps: Lennox! The heat's coming!

Captain Lennox: Lase the target! We got a beam-rider incoming, lase the target!

Captain Lennox: This is an emergency Pentagon call! The Pentagon, do you understand-?

Captain Lennox: I DON'T HAVE A CREDIT CARD!

International Operator: Sir, the attitude is not going to speed things up any bit at all. I'm going to ask you to speak very clearly into the mouthpiece...

_Captain Lennox_: I'm in the middle of a war! This is friggin' ridiculous!

_Agent Simmons_: All right, you've all had direct contact with the NBEs...

_Captain Lennox_: NBEs?

_Agent Simmons_: Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms.

_Captain Lennox_: maylyn, if you can hear me, I love you and I'm gonna be home soon, okay?

_Captain Lennox_: No friggin' way that thing's still not down...

_USAF Master Sgt. Epps_: I thought you said that thing was dead, man!

_Captain Lennox_: This thing is wicked!

_Captain Lennox_: Take him to his car!

_Tom Banachek_: Whoa whoa whoa...

_Agent Simmons_: Drop your weapon, solider. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shot me?

_Captain Lennox_: You know, we didn't ask to be here.

_Agent Simmons_: I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction...

_USAF Tech Sergeant Epps_: S-7 DOESN'T exist!

_Captain Lennox_: RIGHT and we don't take orders from people that don't exist.

_Agent Simmons_: I'm gonna count to five, okay...

_Captain Lennox_: Well, I'm gonna count to three.

_International Operator_: Also sir have you heard about our world-class premium package...?

_Captain Lennox_: NO I DON'T WANT A PREMIUM PACKAGE!

_Captain Lennox_:

_Captain Lennox_: Fig, how many times must I tell you? None of us here speak Spanish!

_ACWO Jorge "Fig" Figueroa_: What's your problem, man?

_ACWO Jorge "Fig" Figueroa_: You're always annoying me with the same old sh...

_Captain Lennox_, _USAF Master Sgt. Epps_: Heads up!

_First Sergeant Donnelly_: What the heck was that?

_ACWO Jorge "Fig" Figueroa_: What the hell do you mean, what was that? That tower fell over and almost killed me! If that thing had come any closer, it would've broken my ass!

_First Sergeant Donnelly_: English, dude, English...


End file.
